


Christmas Hatred

by 80semma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Confessions, Hatred, Love Confessions, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80semma/pseuds/80semma
Summary: Molly does not approve Draco and Harry's relationship





	Christmas Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> this is BAD

HATRED  
Draco has been dating Harry for a couple of months, and they were the best months of Draco’s life. It took a lot of Harry’s friends, especially Hermione and Ron to get used to their relationship. Now, almost every Saturday night, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco got out for drinks. Now, not everyone was happy about their relationship. By that I mean, Molly Weasley. When Molly first found out Harry chose Draco as his boyfriend, she was furious. Molly cursed at Harry.  
“Harry, how could you pick Draco?! He is a terrible person, a Death Eater?”  
Harry was extremely bothered by the fact that people still considered Draco a Death Eater. Draco was FORCED into become one. He had no other choice, and Harry understood.  
Even though they’ve been dating for nearly 7 months, Molly still can’t stand the sight of Draco.  
December 2003  
Harry and Draco invited the Weasley clan and a couple of friends over for an early Christmas dinner. Christmas was still a few days away, but since they wanted to spend time alone on Christmas, they decided to have the dinner early. Once everyone arrived, the conversations were flowing through the room effortlessly. The room smelt of pot roast, herbs, and a hint of cranberry. Everyone was smiling and laughing, but Draco felt this pang in his stomach. He knew that he had to be top notch since Molly was around. He felt as though his every move, touch, and glance was being watched. Draco has told Harry how he feels about Molly and how she hates him, yet Harry believes that everything is fine now. Draco still feels as though her eyes are daggers pushing through his insides. Draco was being overly polite to everyone. Right before Draco decides to head to the bathroom to freshen up and take a minute to breathe, Harry calls for a toast.  
“Thank you all for coming, and enjoying the wonderful evening with Draco and I. It means the world,” he proclaimed.  
“Draco, love, come on over here.”  
Draco smiled, his brightest smile, and headed over towards Harry.  
Harry goes in for a kiss… A glass shatters onto the floor, Molly.  
“I’ve had enough, I’m tired of this Harry. It has been months! Are you brainwashed or just delusional? Did you put a spell on Harry? Did you Draco?!” she was at her breaking point.  
The room fell utterly quiet and no one knew what to say.  
Harry clears his throat and stares straight into Draco’s eyes. He gives him the erotic kiss, in front of EVERYONE.   
He smiles, specifically at Molly.  
“Molly, you know I love and adore you right? Well, if you’re going to keep treating Draco as if he’s some sort of plague then leave. WE are absolutely tired of your indecency! How?! After all these years of knowing me and being accepting? You can’t seem to accept, understand, and love both me and Draco together? If you have anything more to say then you can write a letter and give it to your owl.”  
Molly’s mouth drops. Draco looks towards Ron and Hermione, and Ron’s face is filled with disgust towards his mother. Even Ron accepted Draco’s apology and learned to love them together. Hell, Draco and Ron laugh with one another constantly.  
Once all the eyes are on Molly, her face turns red. She is absolutely embarrassed.  
Molly heads to the Floo and goes home.  
As the Floo goes out, snow starts to fall and music begins to fill the room. Draco can finally relax.  
“Harry, have I ever told you how much I love you?”  
His eyes glisten with tears. After all they’ve been through. Harry standing up for him still makes his heart ache with love.  
Harry brushes his hand across Draco’s cheek and kisses him, soft and sweet.  
Even though Molly has and might not even come around to accepting them both, Draco is finally at ease and had never felt any better.  
(THIS STORY SUCKS GUYS IM SO SO SORRY, I love Molly, buuttt this was fun to write)


End file.
